the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Lee
| History Faith Lee is the youngest daughter and child of Professor Lee, a professor of Oriental studies at New York's Columbia University. Her mother, Amanda Lee, was apparently killed by an unknown assailant while Faith was still a child. Faith and her siblings grew up in the mountains of northern Honshu in Japan, where they were raised by their grandfather, Tsuyoshi Lee. Tsuyoshi trained his grandchildren in the arts of Jeet Kune Do. Tsuyoshi had also been a member of Japan's secret service. Her uncle, Osama was attacked by Hong Kong crime lord Emil Vachon, thinking he had the Greater Power before killing him. Faith and her siblings made her home in New York City where their father lived. Caught in the midst of an attack on Manhattan's West Side, but were eventually saved by the police. Concerns and ProtectionOnce Tsuyoshi found out about Emil Vachon's attack on Osama, he contacted and met up with his grandchildren and gave them a set of Ranger Keys and a device called the Obelus. They first were hesitant but he reassured them that they are the only people who are capable of finding the '''Greater Power' and using it to defeat Emil and his crime operation. They accepted the mission and took the equipment, and after that, he informed them on the locations of the Greater Power.'' ''The Hunt is On''After months of traveling and defeating most of Emil's androids, Faith and her siblings required most of the Greater Power belonging to the different Sentai Teams when suddenly she got ambushed by Emil himself alongside a group of corrupted Sixth Rangers that he had obtained by finding their respective ranger keys. Once he ordered his corrupted rangers to kill them, they used the Greater Power to help them defeat the rangers. Emil then went on to kill them himself. As Faith and her siblings fought for their lives, they managed to hold her own against Emil before being bested by him. Emil laughed at their attempt to stop them and ended up killing Faith's siblings one by one and as he went to kill Faith, he stopped mid-swing as he found himself being shot in the pelvis from behind. As he turned around, he saw Tsuyoshi standing there with a gun in his hand before falling to the ground. Tsuyoshi rushed to Faith to assist and comfort her over the loss of her brothers and sister. Returning the Greater Power and the ranger keys back to him but declined and said that she has shown great courage and strength to wield the Greater Power and the ranger keys. '' ''Meeting Ronin ''Powers and Abilities'' ''Abilities (Without Suit) *Master Martial Artist: Faith is physically strong and has shown masterful skill in Karate, Jujitsu, Kempo, and Kenjutsu. Using her skills, she is able to overpower physically strong and larger opponents in a fight.'' *''Tactical Analysis: Due to her upbringing, Faith can pinpoint weak spots in every opponent she faces, this also allows her to read body language very well and predicts opponents movements.'' *''Enhanced Reflexes: Faith's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.'' *''Peak Human Condition: Due to being trained to fight at a young age, Faith is in the peak physical condition. She possesses a body that boasts the peak strength, durability, and stamina levels for someone of her age. Faith was able to fight an entire army of ninjas without slowing until she had defeated all of them. She was mostly unaffected when slammed against a car, an action which bent the casing out of shape and shattered the windows.'' *''Weapons Master: Faith Is ambidextrous: Can skillfully wield two weapons at the same time be it a sword and a gun, two swords, or two guns but mostly prefers a sword and pistol.'' *''Expert Acrobat: Faith is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics, and aerials capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats.'' *''Master Markswoman: Faith is skilled enough to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on superhuman.'' *''Multilingualism: Faith is fluent in English and Japanese, and has limited recollection of Mandarin Chinese, that she only spoke as a child.''